sarangetti
by horse-gil201
Summary: it's about a new teentitan well read it.im not good on summarys it's my first fanfic ever. P.S. i don't own teentitans so don't sue, the only thing i own in this story is the new character.
1. the beginning

hi, this is my first fanfic and well enjoy!!! i will update the story if people like it.so far  
  
~`~`~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~`~`~`~ "there was a plane crash in the sarangetti plaines today,the rescue team have found a few peices of the plane but have not found the plane."The News Women said  
  
"those poor people."starfire said sadly  
  
"Star, why do u watch that stuff?" BeastBoy asked from behind her.  
  
"Because i enjoy it, it's very sad."  
  
"whatever Star you know thats bad for your health right?"  
  
"No, did not."  
  
"Star, it's supposed to be a joke."  
  
"oh, ok," *laughs fakly*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
-At the sarangetti plane crash-  
  
A baby craws out of the plane with remarkly no scratches at all.She's about 2 years old.   
  
A hyena suddenly comes over and picks her up asif the baby was her own.The baby started crying and the mother hyena put the baby in her den with the rest of her pups.  
  
  
  
Eventually, the baby started drinking her hyena mom's milk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time past and the baby got older and older living with her hyena mom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
just if ur wondering the teentitans are a little bit young in this chapter next chapter they will be older.please review (if people like my story i will keep writing.bye now, review 


	2. all grown up

hi, this is chapter 2  
  
finally. sorry it took me soooooooo long i found out that i am on peoples favorites list so i am writing the rest of the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -In The Titans Tower-  
  
starfire is crying  
  
beastboy comes out of his room because,he hurd starfire crying.  
  
"what's wrong star?"  
  
"remember the sarangetti plane crash?"  
  
"yeah why?"  
  
"well they found the plane today and every person died, even the baby's"  
  
cyborg walks in to the livingroom(A.N. don't know what it's called)  
  
"hi cy!"bb exclaimed.  
  
"hey, BB!"cyborg said  
  
"what's wrng star?"  
  
"a plane crashed and they announced no survivers"starfire said sadly.  
  
"ok, hey BBdo u wanna play a videogame in my room i just installed a bigscreen tv!"  
  
"sure dude.hey what are you waiting for the dogs to come backhome?"bestboy asked infront of cyborg's door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -mean while in the sarangetti-  
  
A teenager is playing with hyena pups next to the main den.  
  
only her and her hyena sisters and brothers,survived the long harsh summer.  
  
it was now time to learn how to hunt by her self.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorry people writers block. if u have anyidea to what u want to happen next please tell me if i think it's good ill dedicate the next chapter to u and use your idea ok ttfn(ta ta for now)please review. 


	3. the capture

sarangetti ch. 3  
  
yep it's finally here sorry it took me sooooooo long anywho,enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the teenager,runs away from the main den,off to go hunting by herself for the first time.  
  
she spots a herd of zebra up ahead.  
  
she runs up to it chasing a baby zebra.........(A.N. for u people with love of animals i will cut out the rest of the scene)  
  
the teenager comes back to the main den with a carcas of a baby zebra in her mouth(A.N. the teenager walks on all fours)the teenager lays the carcus on the ground.  
  
before she knew it all of the hyena pack was eating every single thing of the carcus even the bones.of course she was eating the carcus too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
starfire is in the kitchen drinking a big jar of mustard.  
  
"star,what are you doing?"a sarcastic raven said   
  
"i'm eating this delightful mustard,it is good."  
  
"whatever star,i'm going to read"  
  
"ok,ravey"  
  
"what did you call me?"  
  
"uh,nothing raven"  
  
"thats what i thought"  
  
raven sits down to read a book.  
  
then all asudden the news came on  
  
"oh,yeah"starfire said as she sat down with her big jar of mustard(A.N.I just thought of something instead of mustard it's must turd!!ha ha funny yeah)  
  
The news women started talking about the plane crash in the sarangetti"they found someone who might of been in the crash and is alive!but they think she was rased by hyenas!she doesn't know how to talk in english but she knows how to speak in hyena!she also knows how to walk and hunt like hyenas.development is under way they are trying to teach her to talk English."  
  
"wow, we must go see her."starfire said  
  
"sure star sounds like a good idea."Robin said from behind star  
  
"oh, what an enjoy"  
  
"star it's what a joy"Raven said  
  
"ok"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
hi umm well yeah i hope u liked this chapter well review please and if u have any ideas for the next chapter well do what i told u last chapter.and if ur wondering y terra isn't in this story i dispise terra. 


	4. the first meeting

ok, finally, chapter 4 sorry i took me so long i like totally had plans for all of this week.  
  
yeah anywho,please read and review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-At The Lab-  
  
all of the titans walk in.  
  
"there she is!!!"star exclaimed  
  
"yeah,wow im bored already a new world record!!"beastboy said  
  
"shutup bb"raven said  
  
"only if u give me a kiss baby"bb said  
  
"not even in your dreams bb,god u know what bb stands for anyway?"  
  
"yes,beastboy,you know my name."bb said  
  
"no it means..........BlackBalls"raven said  
  
"what are these balls u talk of ?"starfire asked  
  
"ill tell u later, not now"robin said  
  
"ok,lets see the girl"cyborg said  
  
the titans walk into the room that she was in.  
  
she was in a cage like some kind of animal.  
  
"that is horrible"star said  
  
"yes,it is"raven said sarcastically  
  
when she was done talking beastboy, that was standing right next to raven,wiggled his hand behind raven and squeezed her butt.  
  
raven turned around to him and smacked him so hard his mom felt it.  
  
"why did u hit bb?" robin asked  
  
"he touched my butt"  
  
"oh ok bb im disappointed in u"cyborg said  
  
""why?"bb asked  
  
"because i was planing to do that,just kidding"cyborg said  
  
"you better be cyborg."raven said  
  
"ok can we please pay attention to the young girl in the cage friends?"starfire said  
  
"yeah,sure what ever star."bb said  
  
"i think we should take her from here and teach her how to talk"robin said  
  
robin went up to the person in charge  
  
"hi umm.... i wnt to take her home with me so we can teach her how to talk."  
  
"take her i don't care"the person said  
  
so robin went over and opened up her cage  
  
she crawed out just like a hyena  
  
"ok lets go home"raven said 


	5. back at titans tower

hi... ummm.. just read the story please.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-At titans tower-  
  
"this is your new home, friend."star said  
  
the teenager(on all fours)sniffs around  
  
"well i geuss we should name her."beastboy said  
  
"how about, friend"star said  
  
"no, i was thinking more along the lines of Abby."bb said  
  
"yay!!! a new friend named Abby"star cried  
  
"yay,more joyful names"raven said sarcasticaly  
  
they all followed Abby while she was sniffing around.like a dog in a new house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-the next day-  
  
all of the titans are in the entertainment room.  
  
raven is reading her book in the corner like usually,beastboy and cyborg are on the couch playing video games,  
  
robin is training,  
  
starfire is in the kitchen eating mustard,and Abby is in her room looking at the bed,weird starfire is in the kitchen eating mustard,and Abby is in her room looking at the bed,weirdly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
wow, that was short if u have any i deas about what can happen next i will dedicate the next chap. to u.k please review................ 


	6. the dreamthe end

ok back from where i left off   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Abby jumps up on the bed and circles around in circles on the bed.  
  
then hits the bed with a thud!and falls right asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"did u hear that?"robin said to beastboy walking past abbys room  
  
"yay why?"  
  
"she might be hurt"  
  
"ok whatever u say robin"bb said  
  
robin walked into abbys room and sees her asleep.  
  
"ohok nothings wrong"  
  
"did i ask for a news report?"  
  
they both walk into the entertainment room.  
  
beastboy looks at raven and blushes.  
  
raven looks at beastboy and rolls her eyes.  
  
bb walks over to raven and kisses her on the cheek.  
  
raven looks back and gives him this happy/mad smile.but seceratly she liked it.  
  
bb walks back to robin.  
  
"soo bb u got a girlfreind right.."robin said  
  
"yeah"  
  
"soo tell me about her."  
  
"ok umm well shes kinda like raven and well she dose dress like her and yeah."  
  
"well can i meet her"  
  
"NO!!i mean of course well i need to talk to u alone ok?"  
  
"ok sure bb"  
  
they booth walk off to beastboys room  
  
"umm well u meet and see her everyday"  
  
"WHAT, WAIT don't tell me it's RAVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"umm i already told u dude"  
  
"wow"robin said  
  
"yeah"  
  
they both walked out of the room and went to the entertainment room  
  
when they walk in raven walks to her room and bb follows.  
  
"whats with him he looks and acts like a love struck puppydog"cyborg said  
  
"uhh i don't think i can tell u"  
  
"ok"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
in ravens room-  
  
bb walked in after raven.  
  
"what do u want?"  
  
"just some love"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"thats right love"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
raven wakes up   
  
"that was weird. a girl from the saranghetti it can't get weirder then that.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok weird ending well thats just to bad!!!  
  
getover it  
  
more storys on the way!!!!! any way review and tell me what u think of this story 


End file.
